<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you danced with the devil and you love him now by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27094822">you danced with the devil and you love him now</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>kageyama smut fics [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Gaping, Biting, Bottom Kageyama Tobio, Consort Kageyama Tobio, Degradation, Demon Iwaizumi Hajime, Demon Oikawa Tooru, Human Kageyama Tobio, King Iwaizumi Hajime, King Oikawa Tooru, M/M, Mayhaps, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Stomach Bulge, Top Iwaizumi Hajime, Top Oikawa Tooru, Unrealistic Sex, because it’s kageyama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 03:41:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,800</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27094822</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>title from the song swim by chase atlantic</p><p>honestly just read the tags, i’m sorry</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>kageyama smut fics [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017667</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>273</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Fanfic Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>you danced with the devil and you love him now</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is so long and filthy for no reason</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Tobio-chan! We got you a gift! Something Iwa-chan and I got from the humans!!” Oikawa called.</p><p>Kageyama sighed but stood up from the connected room, dressed in sheer, loose robes that barely hid anything, exposing his upper thighs and collarbones. A couple of years ago, he would’ve died from embarrassment but by now he was used to being a doll for Oikawa to make random clothes for.</p><p>”What did you get?” Kageyama asked, running his hands through his hair. He elected to ignore the way his husbands’ eyes drifted downward to his legs. Kageyama sat at the edge of the canopied bed, eyeing their flicking tails.</p><p>”No, come closer.” Oikawa whined, tail lashing out more violently. Kageyama glanced towards Iwaizumi, trying to figure out if it was a bad gift. </p><p>Iwaizumi smiles softly at him, but his eyes were glinting in a way that urged Kageyama to remember nights of long, sleepless nights. He felt his legs tremble and scooted closer to Oikawa. The demon smiled and held up a large dark blue dildo, significantly larger than any normal dick.</p><p>Kageyama blinked slowly and stood up, ready to walk away from the suddenly heavy atmosphere, only to get grabbed by two pairs of hands. He was pulled back onto the bed, bouncing on his back. </p><p>He glared up at their smiling faces. “I am not a demon and I don’t have your crazy stamina. Go use that on yourself.”</p><p>Oikawa smirked down at him. He wasn’t dumb, contrary to what some of his friends might think. He knew Kageyama’s body was softer, more delicate compared to his and Iwaizumi’s. Skin easier to bruise, nerves becoming over sensitive quicker, healing slower. The limited capabilities of a human sometimes slowed Kageyama down during their activities at night. But he always sounded and looked so pretty that Oikawa didn’t often feel the need to fix it.</p><p>”Oh, c’mon. We’ll prepare you well, promise.” Oikawa whined. Iwaizumi stayed silent, but the intensity in his glinting eyes increased.</p><p>He sighed and eyed the toy, subconsciously hooking his knees up closer to his chest  “It’s not going to all fit in me, though.”</p><p>”Oh, you’d be surprised with yourself, Tobio.” Iwaizumi murmured, pressing a soft kiss to Kageyama’s pouting lips. </p><p>“Soooo..?” Oikawa prompted, nudging Kageyama with his finger.</p><p>”...We’ll have safewords, right?”</p><p>”Of course! And the color system.” Oikawa handed Kageyama the toy. </p><p>The ravenette couldn’t even wrap his entire hand around the girth and he wet his lips, staring at the moderate space between his thumb and middle finger. He felt a tremor run down his spine and he nodded slowly. </p><p>Oikawa grinned and guided Kageyama to the side room, connected to their bedroom. </p><p>He would have called it their fucking room, but both Iwaizumi and Kageyama burned red and hid their faces whenever he said it. Oikawa wasn’t wrong though. It was the room they used when they wanted to try something messy or new. They cleaned those sheets, unwilling to let the servants touch their cum and lube stained sheets.</p><p>Its also where they kept their wonderful things that made them go insane with lust, from collars to handcuffs to gags. And now a giant dildo to impale Kageyama on.</p><p>Kageyama shrugged off the fluttery robes, throwing it at Iwaizumi’s face when the demon whistled appreciatively. Iwaizumi let it fall into his hands and he threw it back at Kageyama. The ravenette tossed it to the side and tugged at their shirts.</p><p>Oikawa hummed and stripped, eyeing the wet spot on Kageyama’s underwear. “Excited, huh?”</p><p>”I blame you for giving me panties. Kinky bastard.” </p><p>“Shittykawa, you never gave him proper underwear?” Iwaizumi asked incredulously, tossing his pants somewhere behind him.</p><p>”Panties <em>are</em> proper underwear.”</p><p>Kageyama groaned, “Yeah, for girls!”</p><p>Oikawa shrugged, “But you’re so pretty down there! Like a girl.”</p><p>Kageyama face planted on the bed, unwilling to look at the absolute, unbelievable bastard he married. Iwaizumi scoffed, sitting down next to Kageyama.</p><p>”Like you’ve ever looked at girls.”</p><p>”Excuse me, my parents were both incubi, a lot of girls offered themselves to me!”</p><p>”And you accepted?” Kageyama’s voice was muffled but steeped in playful bitterness.</p><p>Oikawa flopped down into Iwaizumi’s bare lap, lamenting loudly. “Well, I needed the sexual energy when I was younger, so...”</p><p>”Okay, that’s enough about Tooru’s sex adventures.” Iwaizumi clapped his hands, placing Oikawa onto Kageyama’s upper thighs. The human groaned slightly at the weight but didn’t complain.</p><p>”We should totally talk about our sex escapades more!”</p><p>Kageyama mumbled a bunch of gibberish into the cool sheets before offering, ”I was almost a pole dancer.” </p><p>“Hm, I guess I could see it. Maybe if you wore dramatic makeup, I could see it.”</p><p>”Can you pole dance?” Iwaizumi asked curiously. The younger seemed so innocent and oblivious of the world when they first started dating him. It wasn’t hard to think that the youngest was a complete virgin from the way he acted.</p><p>Kageyama flushed all the way to his neck. “Yeah.”</p><p>“Hot.”</p><p>”Okay! I think you’re relaxed enough, Tobio.” Oikawa roughly squeezing the younger’s ass, panties riding up to expose most of his cheeks.</p><p>Kageyama twitched violently, demons ran much hotter than humans did. Iwaizumi chuckled and placed the toy on the bedside desk, right next to the bottle of lube.</p><p>Oikawa got off Kageyama, manhandling the human to his knees and elbows. He urged Kageyama to arch his back more and to grab onto one of the bedposts. Iwaizumi squeezed Kageyama’s thighs to get him to spread them wider.</p><p>The ravenette squirmed slightly, the exposed position making him flush. Oikawa silently observed the clenching hole, wondering how it would look stretched tight around the large toy. Only one way to find out.</p><p>He nodded to Iwaizumi and Oikawa moved to fiddle with the various drawers they had on the side of the room. Iwaizumi coated his fingers and Kageyama’s hole liberally with lube, unwilling to hurt his husband anymore than necessary.</p><p>Iwaizumi slipped two in, Kageyama still pliant and slightly loose from the session they had this morning. The ravenette moaned and dropped his head, hands loosening from the post. Oikawa clicked his tongue disapprovingly and tied Kageyama’s wrists to the bedpost. Kageyama tugged at the restraints only to find it enchanted to stay knotted until the one who tied it untied it.</p><p>Oikawa hummed, satisfied. He went back to the chests to find more of the enchanted ties. Iwaizumi, meanwhile scissored in a third finger, Kageyama’s hole slippery yet velvety around the digits. He carefully eased his pinky in, thrusting and spreading until Kageyama was crying out for release.</p><p>“Oh, little slut, did you forget? I’m just stretching you.” Iwaizumi hissed harshly, slowly adding his thumb. Kageyama wailed, tugging at the restraints to claw at something, anything. </p><p>“Color?”</p><p>”<em>Ahh</em>- gr-<em>een!</em>”</p><p>Iwaizumi clenched his jaw and watched as the hole slowly swallowed up the meat of his hand. His fist popped in with a voice-cracking scream from Kageyama. He carefully circled the fist and Kageyama’s hips bucked harshly. Kageyama regretted it immediately, the pressure of Iwaizumi’s fist pulling at his rim too much for him to process.</p><p>His body was alight in flurries of painful pleasure, stretched and tight around Iwaizumi’s fist. The heat was scalding against his sensitized walls and Kageyama tried not to rut back. Kageyama felt tears well up as Iwaizumi rolled his fist around, pulling and pushing against Kageyama’s sensitive walls. Kageyama couldn’t stop the low moans flowing out of his mouths like a broken faucet.</p><p>Oikawa trotted back with three more ties, greeted by the sight of Kageyama rocking to the motion of Iwaizumi’s hand deep inside him. The ravenette was arching backwards so prettily, the curve of his back incredibly appealing. He was drooling and his eyelids were fluttering rapidly.</p><p>Iwaizumi rolled his knuckles over Kageyama’s prostate once more and the human sobbed brokenly, heat building up in his stomach. </p><p>“I’m cl-close, please!” His voice broke off into a loud moan, as Iwaizumi roughly rocked his fist against his prostate over and over again. </p><p>Oikawa just watched amusedly, having set up everything. The way Kageyama’s back arched as white splattered against his chest. The way Iwaizumi bit his lip, curling his tail right around Kageyama’s upper thigh. The demon’s hand slowly slipped out until it released with a wet pop. Kageyama almost toppled over, Iwaizumi’s fist had provided a weird sense of support, even if it was up his ass. He felt loose, unsteady and shuddered hard.</p><p>”Ah, c’mere, darling.“ Oikawa untied Kageyama, carrying him over to where a large plush towel was set up. </p><p>Kageyama whimpered when he was set down onto the towel, the cold from the marble slowly seeping through. He shoved his hands between his knees as he pressed them together, and hunched over them, feeling uncomfortably empty after being stretched so wide around Iwaizumi. Oikawa carelessly lubed up the dildo, dripping lube everywhere. </p><p>Iwaizumi kneeled in front of Kageyama, hands wiped clean. He forced Kageyama’s legs wide again, the human’s hands clutching at his ridged, lengthy horns. Iwaizumi nudged him to lean back so his clenching hole would be on full display. Iwaizumi licked his lips, eager to try and taste Kageyama.</p><p>If Kageyama had any reign over his thoughts, he would’ve flushed angrily and hid his face. But honestly, Kageyama felt like he was on fire, every nerve crackling with a sense of desperation and satisfaction.</p><p>“Alright! What color, Tobi?” Oikawa scooted Iwaizumi over to the side, now in front of the human, his hands falling to the side.</p><p>”Gr-green.” Kageyama panted, letting Iwaizumi flip him onto his hands and knees.</p><p>“What’s the safe word?”</p><p>”Quill.”</p><p>”Good boy. Here, Tobio.” Oikawa murmured, carefully handing Kageyama the toy. The ravenette shuddered at the weight in his hand and maneuvered it to nudge at his hole.</p><p>Kageyama screwed his eyes shut and slowly pressed the mushroom head in. He gasped, the head already stretching him so tightly. He sunk more in, hips straining to accept the unmoving, shockingly cold girth. Lances of molten hot pain and pleasure played around in his mind. Kageyama risked a glance and almost yelped when he saw he was barely past the head. </p><p>He tried to shift his arm to a more comfortable angle only to accidentally stuff half of the dildo in, enveloping more than he ever should have at one time. Kageyama screamed, trying not to break down sobbing messily. He felt like he filled to the seams, stuffed completely full and overflowing.</p><p>Oikawa tsked from behind Kageyama when he started to tug the dildo out. “Now, what do you think you’re doing?”</p><p>Burning hands pushed on his hand and his hole was suddenly split open by most of the dildo. He screamed wispily, voice fading in and out as white spurted out of his dick. Kageyama thrashed as he tried to clench around the plastic dick, hole stretched too tightly to properly grip more of the dildo. He dazedly gripped the good three-four inches that had yet to fit into him.</p><p>Oikawa reached down to grip at his hair roughly to get Kageyama’s chest lower to the bed. Kageyama couldn’t protest loud enough and be curled into himself at the sharp pinches. Iwaizumi kissed Kageyama’s thigh tenderly and jerked the dildo out in one motion, head catching almost painfully on Kageyama’s rim. The human felt dizzy, hole suddenly loose and sopping from the sudden exit.</p><p>Kageyama tried to pant out words, mumbled pleads and desperate whimpers. Iwaizumi felt his tail shiver in delight at the debauched human spread out in front of him.</p><p>The human sobbed as the dildo was shoved in, this time all the way in. The girth was an insistent pressure against Kageyama’s prostate. Kageyama back bowed, ass offered high into the air like he was presenting it to Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi couldn’t help it and nipped sharply at the stretched rim. He could feel Kageyama’s thighs twitch against him and he grinded the dildo even deeper. </p><p>Oikawa clicked his tongue and lifted the human back up onto the bed, now that the threat of lube leaking everywhere was less. His stomach was cleaned of any cum from when he jerked off while Iwaizumi was playing with Kageyama.</p><p>The ravenette was directly on the flared base of the dildo, gravity forcing him lower. The demon set to work on tying Kageyama’s hands, wrists attached to the tops of the bed’s posts behind him. Kageyama whimpered but was too overwhelmed to do more than observe as he was manhandled into an open, helpless position. If he leaned back, his shoulder blades would touch the headboard.</p><p>He dazedly watched as Iwaizumi attached nipple clamps to his chest, a chain connecting them. The only sound he made was a soft moan in protest.</p><p>He was quickly shut up by a series of sharp tugs on the chain. Kageyama leaned away from the pinching sensation slightly and the dildo shifted, pressing into a spot deep inside him that’s never been touched. Kageyama hung his head in an attempt to avoid screaming and tried not to focus on the pre-cum drooling from his cock. He hazily blinked down at the bump pressing on his otherwise lean torso and groaned brokenly. </p><p>Iwaizumi leaned back, taking in the flushed form of his husband. Thick saliva was dripping down Kageyama’s chin, dropping near his painfully perked nipples. The peaks were a dark, abused pink and Iwaizumi reached forward to twist harshly at one of the clamps. Kageyama sobbed and his chest arched up, the dildo head shifting once again to jab at another sensitive spot.</p><p>“Wah! How pretty, Tobio-chan.” Oikawa cheered. “Color.”</p><p>Kageyama panted out, “Green.”</p><p>Both demons narrowed their eyes at his still hanging head, wanting his red rimmed eyes to hazily stare up at them.</p><p>Oikawa’s tail traced the muscles in Kageyama’s thighs as he hissed, “Now what are you looking at?”</p><p>Kageyama would've squirmed uncomfortably if not for the head grinding directly on an hyper sensitive spot. “S-stomach.”</p><p>Iwaizumi glanced down and his breath hitched at the prominent bulge in Kageyama’s torso. Oikawa pressed down on it with a giggle and Kageyama’s swollen dick leaked even more pre-cum. Kageyama could feel it press against his stomach and he couldn’t help but trying to lean away from the pressure, only causing the bulge to become more prominent against his torso.</p><p>”Oh, what a nice sight you make. Unfortunately, Iwa-chan and I have to go do some paperwork in our office, but we don’t want to deprive our pet of playing with his new toy, hm?”</p><p>Kageyama froze, haze clearing at Oikawa’s words. Sure, he trusted them with his life but to leave him alone with a monstrous cock in him was a bit terrifying. </p><p>“Color?”</p><p>Kageyama licked his lips, “...Yellow.”</p><p>”Shit, what’s going on, love?” Iwaizumi moved next to Kageyama, raised body heat melting some of the human’s tension.</p><p>Oikawa didn’t say anything but comfortingly caressed Kageyama’s sweaty hair. Kageyama stared down at the bulge in his stomach and he wet his lips again,</p><p>”What...what if something happens and I need you?” Kageyama whispered out.</p><p>Iwaizumi and Oikawa exchanged a glance. “Love, we’ll keep the door open to the office, okay? So it’ll seem like you’re alone but we’ll be able to hear and see if anything goes wrong.” Iwaizumi assured.</p><p>Kageyama sighed in relief and nuzzled the warm hand against his cheek. </p><p>“Color?”</p><p>”Green.”</p><p>Oikawa stood up and smirked, slipping back into his dominate mask. Iwaizumi rose to his feet soon after, body language shifting into the rough persona that only ever showed up during sex.</p><p>”Wonderful!” Oikawa cheered and produced a thin, long rectangle from his pocket. “One more surprise! It’s a vibrator.”</p><p>”Wha-<em>hahhh</em>.” Kageyama clenched down tightly on the pulsing dick as he cummed. It didn’t stop, simply speeding up to a point that Kageyama almost couldn’t keep up with. He could open his eyes and he could barely hear the two demons leaving over the loud buzzing of the vibrator. </p><p>The vibrations were merciless, like it was happening deep in his core and would remain there forever. Kageyama could do nothing but take it, unable to unclench from around the thick pole he was impaled on. It felt like his guts were shoved away for the buzzing dildo, like he was just a hole to be filled. </p><p>When he orgasmed again with a scream, the vibrations became more violent and strong. His walls were incredibly battered and over sensitive and all he could do was scream and pull at the rope. He orgasmed again, back arching so much it felt like the bulbous head was digging into his skin. Kageyama squeezes his eyes shut, scared to see how much it was distending his stomach.</p><p>Kageyama couldn’t breathe properly, consumed by nothing but the painful pleasure shooting through him rapidly. His chest ached as it heaved, the clamps pinching so tightly on his nipples he feared of being forever over sensitive.</p><p>The ravenette felt so deeply violated, spots that have never been brushed against before were abused so suddenly and so consistently that Kageyama couldn’t stop crying out. He didn’t even try to get away, speared open so solidly. His hips could only slightly stutter up and down, the friction too short to do anything. Kageyama was addicted to the pain prickling at his nerves, barely softened by the flooding pleasure. He whimpered loudly when the vibrations pulsed strongly and came dry with a breathy cry.</p><p> </p><p>By the time the demons walked back in, they were painfully hard at the pleading sobs and screams that eventually died down into sinful, breathless whimpers. Iwaizumi clutched Oikawa’s shoulder in an attempt to avoid collapsing at the amount of want that surged through him at the sight. </p><p>Kageyama’s head hung limply as he trembled so hard that the bed was shaking as well. His skin was flushed pink and his hips jolted occasionally, raspy moans ripping out of his throat. Translucent, thin rivers of cum painted his chest and splattered his bite-swollen lips. The fucking bulge was still there, the fake dick pushing the limits of Kageyama’s stomach. </p><p>“Color?”</p><p>Kageyma sobbed dryly, “Green.”</p><p>Oikawa shivered in delight. What a cock slut.</p><p>”Oh, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa sighed, his tail wrapping around the other demon’s thigh. “Little slut cummed so much, he's so messy. How much did you cum, baby?”</p><p>Kageyama didn’t answer, too dazed to understand anything beyond the first demeaning words. Oikawa reached forward and pulled roughly at the chain between the nipple clamps. The human weakly panted, his eyes hooded and brimming with more tears.</p><p>”Wh-what?” Kageyama softly groaned, hands weakly twitching. </p><p>Oikawa sighed heavily, “I asked how many times have you cummed, baby.”</p><p>Kageyama couldn’t speak for a moment, the vibrations switching from fast and strong to sudden, violent pulses. He writhed, straining weakly against the ties.</p><p>”Answer me.” Oikawa’s voice dropped dangerously, eyes flashing. Kageyama whimpered loudly and both demons reveled in the broken sound from the usually regal human.</p><p>The ravenette shakily answered, “M-mayb- <em>hhhh</em>- maybe f-<em>five</em>!” His voice spiked up sharply when Iwaizumi wrapped a large hand around his sensitive dick. </p><p>“Only five?” Oikawa clicked his tongue disapprovingly. “I’m sure you can do three more.”</p><p>Kageyama shook his head wildly, pleading, “N-no, <em>please</em>. No more, no m-“</p><p>”Aw, since when did you decide what happens to you, baby boy.” Oikawa cooed, tapping the up button twice. Kageyama screamed desperately, pain lancing up his spine as he writhed from his orgasm. He was so sore and tired and it hurt so good.</p><p>He felt disgusting, stuffed to the brim like some kind of sex puppet and covered in his own bodily fluids. Kageyama looked up shakily when Iwaizumi pressed his thumb against Kageyama’s bitten lips, swollen and red. </p><p>“Two more.” Oikawa firmly snapped, “Color.”</p><p>Kageyama sobbed again, “Gr-green.”</p><p>Kageyama could feel his body wrack with stronger vibrations, feeling them to the tips of his hair. He would’ve rolled his hips, just to feel some semblance of control over what was happening to him but he was stretched to his limit. </p><p>Iwaizumi chuckled to himself and lifted Kageyama up slightly by the waist. Kageyama shook his head furiously, tears slipping down his face when his rim was strongly pulled as the dildo refused to leave his hole. Iwaizumi clicked his tongue and pulled a little harder, careful to make sure the man shaking in his hands wouldn’t tear or anything worse. </p><p>The demon glanced down at how much he had pulled Kageyama off, before letting go. Kageyama sunk down on the dildo, breath punched out of his lungs as he felt the delicious, now familiar pressure filling up his stomach. He weakly struggled when he bottomed out again, the toy once again stretching his stomach. </p><p>His hands were suddenly untied and he pitched forward face first, almost in a downward dog position. Kageyama’s support had been mostly the bed posts and now all he could do was weakly grip onto the bedsheets and sob. </p><p>“Goddamn.” Iwaizumi traced the puffy, angrily red rim with a gentle finger. It helplessly hugged around the monstrously large dick and Iwaizumi was impressed that Kageyama was stubborn enough to let them shove basically a trunk up his ass. He slowly pulled the dildo out, watching Kageyama’s hole struggle to drag it back. Iwaizumi started to thrust it in and Kageyama panted listlessly as the large head pounded heavily against his sensitive walls. It felt like it was breaking something deep in his stomach open. </p><p>Kageyama shakily grasped at the sheets again and Oikawa shut his eyes for a moment to regain his composure. He’d been fucked by Iwaizumi to the sound of Kageyama’s desperate noises echoing through and he would’ve been satisfied with that if not for the human offered right to him.</p><p>“Hey, baby, ready for more?”</p><p>The ravenette shook his head, eyes squeezed shut, and Oikawa contemplated forcing his dick down Kageyama’s throat. He crossed it out in favor of pressing down all the way on the button, vibrations so strong that Oikawa felt obligated to sit down and to pull Iwaizumi away, just to watch Kageyama cum twice.</p><p>Iwaizumi was impatiently waiting, eager to see Kageyama completely break, hand wrapped around his dick. Kageyama was once again alone on the bed, blinded by the sheets and left with only the intense sensation of being violently filled.</p><p>He whined high in his throat when it finally became too much, cumming hard even when nothing sprayed out of him anymore. His entire body shuddered and be struggled to stay upright.</p><p>Iwaizumi groaned and came, his own cum splattering onto Kageyama’s ass. Oikawa giggled mischievously and wrenched Kageyama’s knees wider. The human’s body dipped lower and the dildo punched right against an increasingly pleasureable spot. He keened, practically kneading the sheets in agony.</p><p>Kageyama felt delirious, was the toy rubbing his stomach thin? It felt like he was fragile, any more harsh movements and he would break apart to nothing. </p><p>Heat coiled tightly in his core as soon as it had snapped apart. Kageyama begged for a break, pushed to his limits, vision fading to nothing but throbbing pleasure and the glinting eyes of his lovers. He screamed when Iwaizumi laid a rough hand on the bump stretching his stomach, the burning pressure too much for his over sensitive nerves and came for the final time.</p><p>He collapsed onto his side, curling in on himself as he passed out. Violent vibrations thrashed right against his prostate was the last thing he felt before it goes dark.</p><p>Oikawa moaned as his cum painted Kageyama’s trembling thighs. He wondered how it would feel to fuck up next to the dildo but shook it away. He didn’t want his husband to be permanently hurt just because he was horny.</p><p>Oikawa blinked out of his orgasm induced daze when Kageyama flinched hard, turning the vibrator off. “Iwa-chan~” He sang out, leaning forward and prodding at the glistening red hole. </p><p>Iwaizumi hummed and removed the clamps that turned Kageyama’s nipples irritated and incredibly perked. He eyed Oikawa and bit down around Kageyama’s nipple, a red mark encircling the swollen nub. He moved onto the other one, embedding his teeth into Kageyama’s flushed skin. Oikawa smirked and just busied himself with the ties.</p><p>Poor thing, Kageyama was going to be in so much pain when he woke up. </p><p>Oikawa leaned down to swing Kageyama up into his arms, stopping when his wrist brushed against the dildo. Kageyama was still wonderfully clenched around the blue dick and it was such a nice sight. Oikawa stared at it for a bit longer before slowly edging it out. </p><p>Kageyama let out a low moan and both demons startled, but when they looked, he was still out cold on the bed.</p><p>”Stupid Tobio-chan, why did I get scared.” Oikawa muttered, tugging out the dildo and tossing it to the side. The demon hoisted up Kageyama and padded into the bathroom, still muttering.</p><p>Iwaizumi just laughed and stripped the sheets off the bed. On the way to get new sheets, he stopped and picked up the lube-spotted towel. He also cleaned the dildo, grossed out by the idea of it just...sitting there.</p><p>He quickly redid the sheets and slipped into the large bathroom. Iwaizumi eased into the warm water of the tub and leaned his head to the side.</p><p>Kageyama was awake now, slumped over and straddling Oikawa’s lap. The demon was apparently coaxing Kageyama to spread his legs wider so he could clean inside. The human groaned wearily and his hips protested when his legs hooked over Oikawa’s thighs. The demon’s heated skin melted some of the pain and he slumped further down, chin resting on Oikawa’s shoulder.</p><p>His knees ached from being in the same position for too long and his ass hurt something fierce. And he was exhausted. So, so exhausted and Kageyama just wanted to pass out in his husbands’ arms and never wake up for a couple of centuries.</p><p>”Hey, Tobio~“ Oikawa cooed, glancing down to rub circles on Kageyama’s thighs. His other hand rested on the human’s hip, a heated pressure that did nothing to help with Kageyama’s urge to have a coma.</p><p>“Hi.” He mumbled, his leg jolting when Oikawa gently massaged his aching hole. He pulled back with a grumbly pout. “Ow! Warn me next time.”</p><p>”Sorry, love.” Oikawa murmured, pressing fluttery kisses over Kageyama’s face in apology. The human chuckled lowly, the kisses tickling his skin, distracted from the touches against his entrance. Oikawa glanced over to Iwaizumi, who was simply watching them with a fond smile.</p><p>Oikawa beckoned the other closer and slid Kageyama over his lap to rest against Iwaizumi. The human practically purred from the warmth surrounding him and went limp. He patted Iwaizumi’s muscular thigh before passing out again.</p><p>”Do you think we were too hard on him?” Oikawa frowned. Kageyama never slept in random places, even after a session of endless fucking. </p><p>Iwaizumi shrugged, “We’ll just ask him later if he wants to keep it.”</p><p>Oikawa hummed, Kageyama’s hole tightening to its original size. He mentally sighed in relief, at least he didn’t break his husband completely. </p><p>“Okay, lets go rest, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa cheered, stepping out of the large tub. He raised his body heat to dry off the water droplets and reached down to scoop up the still slumbering Kageyama from the quickly chilling water. He quickly dried off the human with a fluffy white towel and bounced into the fucking room.</p><p>Iwaizumi tossed satin nightclothes at both of them. The demon laughed at one of the shorts hanging off Oikawa’s horn. “You’re a hanger now.” He smirked, his own clothes conjured on.</p><p>”At least I’m a beautiful hanger. I don’t know what you would be.” Oikawa sniffed haughtily, gliding into their regular bedroom.</p><p>Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, closing the doors behind him. Oikawa sat down on the bed, maneuvering the practically comatose human around so he could dress him, easing on underwear. Iwaizumi quickly slapped Oikawa over the head when the demon conjured a pleated cotton skirt.</p><p>”Why do you keep trying to make him look like a girl?” Iwaizumi snapped, plucking the skirt away from the other demon’s hands.</p><p>Oikawa pouted, “He said he liked feeling like a girl. Like he was pretty.”</p><p>Iwaizumi sighed defeatedly and tossed the skirt back. Oikawa just smiled serenely and slipped the skirt on. He quickly wiggles into his own night wear and collapsed backwards, dragging his husband’s pliant body with him. </p><p>Iwaizumi wrapped himself on the other side of Kageyama, pressed close enough to toss an arm over both of his husbands. He rested his face on slightly damp hair and breathed in the smell of soap.</p><p>”’Night.”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>